Who can i trust
by magixben1124
Summary: Clementine has been surviving for twenty years on her own, and she still don t trust nobody yet. But then she meets a group that she can probably trust. And she may be in love with a member of the group. Then later her and the group goes to a prison and meets new members and old members. And will Clem won t stop thinking of Lee either, will Clem be okay with the new group, find out
1. Chapter 1 All that remains begins

(Clementine pov)

Hello, i`m, Clementine.

I`ve been surviving in this hellhole for twenty years. I`ve lost the people i loeved and the people i can trust. Mom,dad,Lee,Carley,Kenny,Ben,Lilly,Katjaa,Duck,Larry,Mark,Christa,Omid and Doug. I`ve been surviving threw hell. The people who`s even alive is bandits, there bustards. I`ve been collecting food,supplies,bullets and all the stuff i need to survive in this fucking world i`m living in. Right now i`m in the woods trying to find a safe place for me to stay.

Then i sat on a log and got out my backpack and got out a candy bar. But then i saw a picture of Lee,Lee`s watch,Carley`s gun,a drawing of Kenny,Katjaa and Duck and a picture of her family. Then i zipped up the backpack and started eating the candy bar.

Then i turned and saw a walker heading towards me. Then i got up and got out my gun and shot the walker, then i started walking. Then later i started camping at night. I got my sleeping bag and set up a fire. I closed my eyes and went to sleep. Then later i herd a noice. I got up and grabbed my gun and saw two dogs digging threw my backpack.

Hey you.'' I said.

Then the dog looked at me and started to grawl.

Go, get out of here.'' I said trying to make the dog go away.

Then the dog ran up to me and bite me. I turned and saw my knife. I grabbed my knife and stabbed the dog in the eye. Then the dog started to whimper and take a few steps back. Then i grabbed my gun and shot the dog in the head and was dead.

Motherfucker.'' I said.

Then i looked at my arm, and saw that my wound was opened.

Dammit.'' Clementine said.

Then walkers appeared out of the woods and was heading for me.

Oh no, i gotta get out of here.'' I said as i quickly grabbed my backpack and my gun and started running.

Then later in 9 in the morning. I still started walking, but i started getting tired.

Jesus, i`m tired. I need to.'' I started but i started getting dizzy.

Ow, i need to get to a safe place, fast.'' I said as i continued walking.

But then i started getting more dizzy, everything was getting blury. Then i fainted.

Then later i herd people talking, i five people. One had a green coat, one was wearing glasses, one had a ballcap that looked a lot like Kenny`s, i saw a pregnant women and i saw a guy with a orange shirt

Were the fuck did you find her.'' The pregnant women asked.

We just found her in the woods unchonchies. She has a bite on her arm, but it dosen`t look like a lurker bite.'' The man with the orange shirt said.

Are you serious, what if she`s a lurker, or worse she could be working with Carver.'' The pregnant women said.

Look, let`s all just calm down, let, Carlos handle it.'' The man with the green coat said.

I didn`t know these people, what if there bandits or something. So then i got up and started running.

HEY! The man with the ballcap said as he shot me in the leg.

AAAAAAAAAAAA! I screamed.

Whoa shit! The man with the orange shirt said as he ran to her.

Then the man with the green coat grabbed the gun and snatched it away from the man with the ballcap. Be fucking carful boy!'' The man with the coat said.

Hey she ran, i had to do it.'' The man with the ballcap said.

So what, we don`t need her or anything.'' The pregnant women said.

Are you okay?'' The man with the orange shirt asked.

The fuck do you think?'' I asked giving him a glare.

O...kay...sorry i asked. The man with the orange shirt said.

Who are you people?'' I asked.

I`m Luke.'' The man with the orange shirt answered.

That`s Pete ( The man with the coat) That`s Nick ( The man with the ballcap) That`s Alvin ( The man with the glasses) and that`s Rebecca ( The pregnant women).

What`s your?'' Luke asked.

I`m, Clementine.'' I answered.

Well it`s nice to meet you, Clementine.'' Luke said.

Enough with the bullshit, are you working with, Carver?'' Rebecca asked.

What? Who the fuck is, Carver? I asked not know a guy named caver.

Is that a Lurker bite on your arm?'' Nick asked.

No, it`s a dog, a dog bit me last night.'' I said.

What, a dog shows up, and bite you?'' Rebecca asked not believing my story.

It was snooping in my backpack.'' I said.

I don`t have time for this.'' Rebecca said as she walked inside a cabin.

Why don`t we take you inside and patch you up.'' Luke said.

Okay, but any bullshit and your dead.'' I said.

Okay, we won`t.'' Luke said.

You better.'' I said giving them a glare.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well this is the end of this chapter, next chapter will be up soon. And please no bad review on my Pov, this is my first pov so please don`t say anything bad about it. Anyway i`m done talking, bye guys.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner with Luke

I was in a cabin, in a kicten, a man named Carlos was bandaging my arm and was trying to get the bullet out of my leg. Thanks to that basturd Nick.

Okay, i am done bandaging your arm, now for the leg.'' Carlos said as he bent down and got his tweezers and started getting the bullet out.

AAAAAAAAAAA! I screamed.

Holy fucking hell.'' I said.

You must stop squirming and yelling, i am doing the best i can.'' Carlos said.

It hurts like hell, but i`m trying.'' I said.

Let me ask you one question.'' Carlos said.

What?'' I asked giving him a glare.

If your going to stay here, are you gonna be a problem with my daughter.'' Carlos asked.

What the fuck do you mean, i`m only gonna stay here for tonight, then i`ll hit the road.'' I said.

Okay, good.'' Carlos said.

What is that suppose to mean, you said good like it`s a good thing.'' I said.

Because you may be a bad influence with my daughter.'' Carlos said.

And your telling me this why?'' I asked giving him a glare.

So she won`t haft to witness what people like you are out there.'' Carlos told me.

She dosen`t know about the, walkers?'' I asked.

She does know, just how the way people act, by using guns to kill people and stuff like that. if she seen how bad the world is, she would sees to function. She`s my little girl. She`s all i have left, and i want you to stay away from her.'' Carlos said.

How old is your, daughter?'' I asked.

I`m not telling you that.'' Carlos said.

She`s a teenager, isen`t she?'' I asked.

No!'' Carlos said.

Then a teenage girl walked inside. Dad, can i have a rice crispy?'' The girl asked as she walked in. She looked about fifteen years old.

Who`s she?'' The teenage girl asked.

Not now, Sarah, just got back up to your room.'' Carlos told.

But...Sarah began but was cut off by Carlos.

NOW!'' Carlos yelled.

Then Sarah frowned and went out of the kitchen and back up to her room.

She`s a teenager.'' I said.

No, it dosen`t matter, you will be leaving soon.'' Carlos said.

Yes, i will, but let me tell you this. You need to teach that girl how to use a fucking gun. Teach her how to defend herself.'' I told him.

No, i will not.'' Carlos said.

Okay then, but if she dies, don`t come crying to me.'' I said giving him a glare.

Then he glared up at me, and finally got the bullet out. Then he patch up my leg and was done bandaging me up.

There, i am done.'' Carlos said.

Good, thanks.'' I said.

And stay the hell away from my daughter.'' Carlos said as he walked out of the room.

What a, dick.'' I said.

Then Luke came in with two bowls of mac and cheese and two apple juice.

Hey, you hungry?'' Luke asked.

I turned and smiled at him. I took my mac and cheese and sat down on the table with luke, and started eating.

That`s gonna leave one hell of a scar.'' Luke said

Heh, i can handle it.'' I said smiling at him.

Whoa, your one tough girl.'' Luke said.

I`m more then a twenty year old girl, i`m a survivor. I`ve been living in this world for twenty years. '' I told him.

O...kay, i was just saying.'' Luke said.

Then Nick came in. The basturd, the hell does he want? Then Nick approached me and said. Hey, look. Um i just wanted to say i`m sorry for...well...for being a dick out there, and i`m sorry i shot you in the leg.'' Nick said.

What, you want me to forgive you, you where out of fucking line. You shot my leg. I already felt enough pain.'' I said.

I was just...Nick began but was interrupted by Clem.

I know you where trying to protect your people, but you didn`t haft to shoot me in the leg.'' I said.

Then Nick glanced at Luke.

Look, i will forgive you this one time. But if your ever do that again i will shoot YOU in the leg, and let you know how it feels.'' I told giving him a chance.

Then Nick walked out of the room frowning.

Then i started back eating my mac and cheese.

Look, he means well. He just loses it sometimes.'' Luke said.

Then i put my spoon down and looked at Luke.

Still, he didn`t haft to shoot me, i`ve been through enough already.'' I told Luke giving him a glare.

He`s not a bad guy. Maybe just..give him some time, at least get to know him a little.'' Luke said.

Fine.'' I said as i continued eating my mac and cheese.

So, sense your on your own, what are you planning on doing now?'' Luke asked.

I`m only gonna stay here tonight, then i`ll be on my way.'' Clementine said.

Well your still welcome to stay here if you want. Besides, you do need sometime to heal and get to know the group.'' Luke said.

I didn`t respond, i just kept eating.

So, what happened to your parents, if you don`t mind me asking.'' Luke said. it`s just, you`ve been surviving on your own and well...

There fucking dead, that`s what.'' I said.

Well, i`m sorry that there dead, i shouldn`t have asked.'' Luke said.

Look, your a nice guy, and i`m sorry if i`m being a bitch to you, it`s just i`ve been through a lot and stuff and, i`ve made some stupid stuff and mistakes and, you know.'' I said.

Yeah, okay i get it.'' Luke said.

My parents went on vacation and left me with a babysitter, we went to savannah to find them, but they where already dead.'' I explained.

Wow, i`m really sorry.'' Luke said.

Then this man found me and took care of me, we met up with other survivors when we all tried to make it, but it didn`t work.'' I said. His name was Lee. He taught me how to survive, he taught me how to shoot a gun.'' I said.

What happened to him.'' Luke asked.

Then i started to cry a little. I-i killed him. This man said he knew my parents, and i went with him, and Lee got bit and he died, but he rescued. And all the things he done for me, i got him killed. I was a dumb stupid kid.'' I said.

Wow, sounds like he was a good guy.'' Luke said.

Yeah, he was. And i got him killed.'' I said.

Hey, stop saying that. It`s not your fault, that man tricked you, he got him killed.'' Luke said.

Look is he dead?'' Luke asked.

Well yes, Lee killed him.'' I said.

Then he got what he deserve then, Lee won.'' Luke said.

Yeah.'' I said.

And this is all i have left of him.'' I said showing Luke the picture and his watch.

Wow.'' Luke said.

Yeah.'' I said as i put two of Lee`s stuff back in the backpack.

Do you have a bathroom.'' I asked.

Yeah, upstairs, take a left.'' Luke said.

Okay, thanks.'' I told him.

Your welcome.'' Luke said.

Then i got up and walked out of the kitchen and upstairs and made my way to the bathroom, but then i herd a voice. I started hearing who it was and it was Rebecca.

Oh god, let it be okay and let the baby be Alvin`s. Rebecca said.

Then my eyes winded up when i found out that the baby isen`t Alvin`s. Then i hid in another room and Rebecca walked out. Then i went out and into the bathroom. Then one minute later i came out and went back downstairs. Then i started back eating my mac and cheese.

You alright?'' Luke asked.

Yeah, i`m fine.'' I said.

Then Rebecca walked in and saw Clem.

Oh, your still here.'' Rebecca said.

Then i gave her a glare. Then Rebecca went to go do the dishes.

I wouldn`t be comfortable if i were you.'' Rebecca said.

Rebecca...Luke started but then interrupted by clem.

No, no, it`s okay. Let the whore talk.'' I said.

What did you call me? Rebecca asked.

A whore, that`s what i called you.'' I said.

Clem.'' Luke started.

What, you think that your here now you can just boss people around?'' Rebecca asked.

No, i just hate it when people mess with me like that.'' I told giving her a smirk.

You know what, you got what you came here, now go and never come back.'' Rebecca said.

Rebecca, please...

No, Luke, let me handle this.'' I said.

And what are you gonna do, you don`t know shit about me.'' Rebecca said.

Then I smirked at Rebecca and said. Who`s baby is it?'' I asked.

What?!'' Rebecca asked.

If it`s not, Alvin`s. Then who`s is it.'' I asked.

Oh shit.'' Luke said.

You shut your fucking mouth.'' Rebecca said.

You should probably think about being nicer to me then.'' I said.

The bitch didn`t say a word to me, she just glared.

That`s just me advise.'' I said.

Then Rebecca walked out of the room mad.

Was it really necessary to black mail, Rebecca?'' Luke asked.

You think i`m just gonna sit here and let her mess with me, hell no. If she tries to fuck with me, i`ll fuck with her to.'' I said.

Okay then, why don`t we just go to sleep, okay?'' Luke asked.

Okay.'' I said.

Then they both got up, but then i had a feeling inside me, it felt like a crush feeling.

Luke wait.'' I said.

What?'' Luke asked.

Thanks for taking me to this place and carrying.'' I said as i kissed him on the cheek.

Your...oh...welcome.'' Luke said.

Then I smiled at him and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this is the end of this chapter, next chapter will be up soon, bye guys.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Cooking breakfast with Luke

Later in the guess room, I was sleeping on a bed. I started dreaming of Lee, i miss him so much. I`m even hearing his voice.

You haft to shoot, honey.'' Dream Lee said.

Lee, no.'' i said.

Find the others, there looking for you.'' Dream Lee said.

Then I hold up my gun and aimed at Lee`s head. Then i pulled the trigger and BANG.

Then i woke up huffing and puffing and sweating. Then i got up, went in the kitchen and got a drink of water. Then i sat down on the table drinking the water.

Then Luke came in and saw me sitting at the table.

Hey, what are you doing up?'' Luke asked.

Bad dream.'' I said.

Oh, well what was it about.'' Luke asked sitting down with me.

I didn`t say anything, i just looked down frowning.

Was it about, Lee.'' Luke asked.

I still didn`t say anything. I`m still just sad.

Sorry, i didn`t mean to...Luke beggan.

It`s okay. And i`m sorry about earlier, i didn`t mean to be rational. I`m just going through some shit right now. I haven`t trust people in twenty years.'' I said.

It`s okay, Clem, i understand.'' Luke said.

It`s just, i`ve been surviving for twenty fucking years now and i haven`t trust people either, i guess i need some time to start trusting people again.'' I said.

Then Luke touched my hand and said. Don`t worry, Clem. If your having a hard time i`ll help you.'' Luke said.

Thanks, Luke.'' I said giving him a smile.

Then i saw the sun coming.

Sun`s up, and it`s almost breakfast time.'' Luke said.

Yeah, what do you think, we both cook?'' I asked.

Maybe, if that`s what you want?'' Luke said.

Then i nodded and said. Sure, i`ll cook with you.'' I said.

Okay.'' Luke said.

Then they both got up and started cooking brekfast.

What do you think we should cook for the group?'' I asked looking at Luke.

Eggs and Bacon.'' Luke said.

Eggs and Bacon, you have that?'' I asked.

Yes, me and Nick were farm boys. And we stashed the eggs and bacon.'' Luke said.

Okay, let`s get cooking.'' I said as Me and look grabbed the eggs and bacon from the fridge, and started cooking.

Me and Luke started putting the eggs and bacon on the pan, and started cooking. Then one minute later i set the table for the group and poured some orange juice. Then Me and Luke start the bacon and eggs on the table for the group to come.

Okay, everything is set, everyone should be here any minute.'' Luke said.

Okay, i hope they like it." I said.

Then the group came in and saw Luke and Clem and the food on the table.

What the hell is this?'' Nick asked.

It`s breakfast, Nick.'' Luke said.

Yeah, but did she made it.'' Nick asked.

Yes, me and Clem made it.'' Luke said.

Are you crazy, what if she poisoned them?'' Rebecca asked.

I didn`t poison them, we just made breakfast.'' I said.

Are you sure?'' Carlos asked. Because i don`t trust her.'' Carlos said.

Then i got mad and took the aprin off and said. You know what, fuck this, tried to be fucking nice and already being assholes to me.'' I said as i walked out of the cabin. Then Luke looked back at the group and said. Thanks a fucking lot, she tried to be nice and you still treating her like she`s a piece of shit. She`s been through enough.'' Luke said.

You know what, i`m going after her, fuck you all.'' Luke said as he walked out of the cabin.

LUKE! WAIT!'' Nick said.

Then later outside, i was sitting on the steps with my head down. Then Luke walked down and said.

Hey, sorry about them, there just having a tough time right now.'' Luke said.

Fuck them, i`m leaving right now, i`m not sticking around here any longer.'' I said.

No, look, just eat breakfast with them, or out here if you want.'' Luke said to me.

I rather fucking eat out here.'' I said.

Okay.'' Luke said as he walked back inside.

Then Luke grabbed her plate and Rebecca said. Did she leave?'' She asked.

No, she`s sitting on the steps, she said she rather eat outside, you all really hurt her.'' Luke said.

Rebecca didn`t say anything, she just glared.

Look, your not giving, Clem a chance. She`s been through enough already, shit already. She lost her parents and everyone she cared about. And all of you are just gonna make it worse. I think you all should apologize.'' Luke said.

Yeah right.'' Rebecca said.

We should apologize.'' Pete said.

Thank you, Pete. At least someone got some sense.'' Luke said.

Right now me and Clem is gonna eat outside.'' Luke said.

Wait, your gonna eat outside with her?'' Rebecca asked.

Fuck yes.'' Luke said.

What if she kills you, or take you to, Carver?'' Rebecca asked.

Then Luke glared and went outside to eat with, Clem.

How`s the eggs?'' Luke asked.

There great, there not fucking poisoned or anything.'' I said as i took another bite.

Hey, don`t mind them, there just acting a little crazy right now, you know.'' Luke said.

Whatever.'' I said.

Okay, you oh...want to have a eating contest?'' Luke asked.

Sure, your so on.'' I said.

Okay, 1...2...3'' Luke said.

Then me and him started eating fast. Then i was done and i burped and i won.

Yes, i won.'' I said.

Man, you beat me, i owe you.'' Luke said.

Then i started to smirk at Luke.

C`mon, let`s go back inside.'' Luke said.

Luke...I started.

Look, if they say something shitty to you, i`ll tell them not to.'' Luke said.

Thanks, but i`m pretty sure i can handle myself.'' I said as i passed him.

Then i went in and started to check my backpack to make sure they didn`t take anything.

Well, how where the fucking eggs and bacon?'' Rebecca asked.

They where fine, they didn`t poison me.'' Luke said as she passed the bitch.

Then i herd a knock at the door. Then they all turned and Nick said. Shit.

Hello.'' The man said.

Fuck, it`s, Carver!'' Luke whispered.

Everybody hide.'' Pete said.

Then they all started hiding.

Nick hid in his room in his closet with his riffle, Pete hid in his room in his closet with his gun, Rebecca and Alvin hid in the closet in there room. And Sarah and Carlos hid in the closet. Then Luke approached me and said.

Clementine, you haft to make him go away.'' Luke told.

What? Why.'' I asked.

Just do it, please, Clem.'' Luke begged me.

Okay, fine.'' I said.

Okay, thank you, thank you.'' Luke said as he hid in the bathroom with is gun and sword.

Then i approached the door and put my hand on the door nob.

Oh shit.'' I said as i twisted the door nob. Then i opened the door and saw a man.

The hell.'' I said.

Hello, young lady.'' The man said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, i`m going to haft to end the chapter here, sorry it`s a bit short, and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye guys.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting the stranger

It was a man, he had a brown coat, had a fury white color, and had a beard.

Hello, young lady.'' The man greet.

Who are you?'' I asked.

I`m, George, what`s your?'' George asked.

I`m...I tried to think of a girl name to come up with, because i`m not sure if i can trust this guy. Should i come up with: Carley,Lilly,Molly,Christa,Diana,Brenda, or Katjaa, either one. I`m...Carley.'' I lied.

Carley, that a sweet name, you do sort of look like a, Carley.'' George said.

Then i glared at the man, i just knew something was up.

I just need a few minutes of your time.'' George said as he came in.

Then he started looking around.'' Nice place you got here, Carley. Is there anyone else around?'' George asked.

I started thinking, they where hiding from this guy, so i guess i could lie if there so afraid of him.

It`s just me.'' I lied.

Oh, you take care of yourself.'' George said.

Yeah.'' I said.

Oh okay then. Well i`ll cut to the chase. I`m looking for my people, seven of them, to be exact. They been gone a long while and...I`m worried they might`ve gotten lost. Maybe you`ve seen`m?'' George asked.

Couple of farm boys

(Luke and Nick)

A old man

(Pete)

Spanish guy and his quiet daughter

(Carlos and Sarah)

Big black guy

(Alvin)

And a pretty little pregnant lady

(Rebecca)

That`s a lot of people to loose.'' I said.

Tell me about it. This whole damn thing`s a pain in the ass.''George said.

Then he went in the kitchen and started looking around, then he walked to the counter and spotted full of dishes in the sink.

Hm, lot a plates and cups, that`s a lot for one person like you.''George said.

I don`t ever do the dishes.'' I said.

Then he spotted the bacon and eggs on the table.

Lot of bacon and eggs for one person.'' George said.

Um, i`m having, guest over, i have friends that`s not far from here, and i prepared food for them.'' I said.

Okay then, that`s awful sweet of you.'' George said.

Then i turned my head, and saw a knife.

Just passing through, or you`ve been here a while?'' George asked.

Just passing through, going to north.'' I said.

Oh, well okay then.'' George said.

Something is really up, why the hell would he want to know where i am? So then i quickly reached for the knife, but then George grabbed it.

Where does this go?'' George asked.

I was soo fucked now, i was a little scared of what he was gonna do.

I...i will take it.'' I said.

But then he put it in the drawer and passed me, and went in the living room, and i went in the room with him. Then he glanced at Luke`s shirt on the couch.

I knew a guy, that whore a shirt like this.'' Carlos said.

What was his name?'' I asked.

Luke.'' George said.

Then my eyes winded up, i was shocked to hear him say that he knew, Luke. So then enough was enough, i just had to get him out.

Okay, enough is enough, get out of my house now, or i will kill you, what`s it gonna be?'' I asked as i grabbed a gun off the couch.

Then George walked up to me, and slapped me, and fell down. Then he kneeled down and said: Listen kid, i know you know these people, now if you won`t tell me who they are, or where they go, i will hurt you. Then shot blood out of my mouth, and hit his face.

Go to hell.'' I said.

Then he got up, and said. I`ll be back.'' George said.

Then he walked out of the cabin, and closed the door. Then i got up touching my bruise. Then the others came out of there hiding places, and saw my bruise on my face.

What the hell did he do to you?'' Luke asked approaching me.

He slapped me, and i spit in his face'' I said.

Then the cabin group started to feel bad.

Um, well, thank you, Clementine.'' Carlos said.

Fuck you.'' I said as i picked up my backpack.

And you say that i was working for that guy, and poisoned the eggs. Who got you out of this situation? who cooked you bacon and eggs, who just saved your asses from him, that you where so scared of? Me. I bet all of you couldn`t last 4 minutes without me.'' I said as i started to head out, but then Luke stopped her.

Clem, wait.'' Luke said.

What is it?'' I asked.

The group wants to say something to you.'' Luke said.

Then Clem approached the group. And they all started to apologize to Clementine.

Clementine, where sorry we accused you of working with, Carver.'' Carlos said.

Yeah, and uh, thanks for getting him out.'' Nick said.

And thanks for not, telling him that were here.'' Pete said.

And i`m...sorry that i was giving you some shit.'' Rebecca said.

See Clem, we just got off from a bad start, but we know you now, and you`ll be safer with us, now that he seen you Darlin.'' Luke said.

Then my eyes winded up, i can`t believe he called me darlin.

Did you just call me, Darlin?'' I asked.

Um...y...no.'' Luke said.

Did someone tell you that you are a terrible liar, i can lie better then that.'' I said as i walked passed him.

She`s right, you are a terrible liar.'' Nick said.

Shut up, man.'' I said.

Anyway, we should leave the cabin, he might come back.'' Carlos said.

He`s right, everybody pack your stuff, and hit the road.'' Luke said.


	5. Chapter 5

Later in the woods.

The group and i gathered our stuff, and moved out of the cabin, and decided to never come back.

How many days do you think to reach them mountains?'' I asked.

I think maybe four, or five days.'' Luke said.

Five days?! Rebecca said not liking the idea.

It`s okay, Rebecca, we will make it.'' Alvin said.

God i hope so.'' Rebecca said.

Do you need any help or something, i mean we can stop.'' I said turning to Rebecca.

No..no i`m okay, thank you, for that.'' Rebecca said giving me a smile.

No prob.'' I said.

We gotta keep moving anyway, Carver knows where in the area.'' Carlos said.

I just hope he dosen`t find us.'' Nick said.

He won`t boy, don`t even think like that.'' Pete said.

I`m not, Pete, god just get off my fucking back.'' Nick said.

Hey, Nick, lay off.'' Luke said.

Fuck off.'' Nick said.

You fuck off, you don`t tell him to fuck off, your the one who`s acting like some basturd, so shut the hell up, and save it, and show respect to your uncle.'' I told him.

Thank you, Clementine, at least someone here has some sense.'' Pete said.

Nick didn`t say a word, he just kept walking.

Okay, so we all haft to walk five damn days, shit, well, it`s the only option we have.'' I said to myself.

* * *

><p>Five days later.<p>

We`ve been in the woods for five damn days. My legs are tired, but i gotta keep up. Me and Alvin helped Rebecca sit on a log. Then i got my binoculars out, and put them infront of my eyes so i can see closer.

See anything?'' Luke asked.

I see a bridge.'' I said.

How long is it?'' Luke asked.

It`s long.'' I said.

And i see a cabin.'' I said.

How big is it?'' Carlos asked.

It`s pretty small.'' I said.

Anything else?'' Pete asked.

I see a Prison.''I said.

How big is it.'' Luke asked.

It`s big, big enough for all of us, it even has a gate.'' I said.

That sounds like a good place to spend the night.'' Luke said.

Okay, so what do we do now?'' I ask Luke.

We should all go across the bridge and to the prison, that`s what we should do.'' Nick suggested.

Hold on there, we can`t all go, one of us gotta go to see if it`s safe. And that someone is me.'' Luke said.

I`ll go with you.'' I said.

Then Carlos looked at me, and said.

Clementine should stay here, and let Nick go with you.'' Carlos said.

Why?'' Luke asked.

She`s just a teenage girl, Luke.'' Carlos whispered.

She`s more then a teenage girl.'' Luke

But...Carlos began, but i interrupted.

Your not my dad, Carlos.'' I said.

And you are lucky your not my daughter.'' Carlos said.

Thank god, because i can handle myself, i don`t need a dad to protect me, and your not my dad and your not Lee, so just fuck off.'' I said.

Carlos didn`t say a word, he just glared.

Okay, me and Clem will go to the bridge and make sure it`s safe, the rest of you stay here, we will let you know it`s safe soon.'' Luke said.

Then Luke and I went to go to the bridge. Then Luke turned to me and said to me.

Can i ask you something?'' Luke asked.

Sure, anything.'' I said.

Um, what do you think a guy really wants, you know something important?'' Luke asked.

Saftey?'' I asked.

No, try again.'' Luke said.

Um...Family?'' I asked.

Yeah, it`s a tough world out here, and it`s a tough time to trust people.'' Luke said.

I nodded, then i started to smirk.

Hey? why did you call me, Darlin, back at the cabin five days ago?'' I asked.

I...i don`t know what came over me, i`m sorry i called you darlin.'' Luke said.

No, don`t apologize, i think it`s sweet, calling me Darlin.'' I said.

Oh well...um, your oh...welcome.'' Luke said.

Then i gave him a smile. I have a feeling inside me, i..i think i`m in love.

Then we made it to the bridge, but then two walkers was in the way, so we hid behind a bush.

Walkers, two of them.'' I said.

Where going to haft to use knives, wish we can use guns.'' Luke said.

Who needs guns when you got knives.'' I said as i got two knives out and gave one to Luke.

I like your style.'' Luke said.

Okay, i got the big one, you get the one who can`t stand up.'' I said.

Now hold on, Clem, are you...Luke began.

I`m what?'' I asked giving him a glare.

Well, how about you take the one who can`t stand.'' Luke said.

Yeah right.'' I said as i charged to the big walker, and stabbed it in the head. Then Luke approached the other walker, and stabbed it in the head.

And that`s how i take care of big walkers.'' I said as i walked to the bridge.

Then Me and Luke was walking on the bridge very carful. Then we saw three walkers heading towards us, and a walker behind us.

Shit.'' Luke said.

Then Luke got his knife out, and head towards the walker behind him. Then i got my knife and gun out, and head towards the three walkers. Then i herd a crash. I turned and i saw Luke and the walker gone, just saw a big hole. Then i ran to the hole, and i saw Luke hanging on the rail.

Luke, are you okay?'' I asked.

I`m fine, Clem, i`m fine, just...just find something to pull me up.'' Luke said.

Then i got up, and saw the three walkers heading towards me.

Oh shit.'' I said as i shot two walkers, then i stabbed the last walker with my knife. Then i saw a rail not far. Then i ran to the rail, and quickly picked it up, then went back, and reached the rail out to Luke, and then he grabbed it, and pulled him up, man he was heavy, but i managed to pull him, and get him on the bridge.

Thanks, Clem.'' Luke said.

Don`t mention it.'' I said as i started to blush.

This is a awkward moment.'' I said.

Yeah, i oh, think i got a red bruise on my head, when i fell.'' Luke said.

Then i looked at the bruise and said.

Yeah you do, let me heal it.'' I said as i kissed him on the forehead.

Better?'' I asked.

Um, i`m, i`m better now.'' Luke said giving me a smile.

Then i hugged him and said.

I was scared that you where gone when you fell.''

Well i`m here now, Clem, don`t worry.'' Luke said.

This was really breath taking to me, i never felt this way before, i..i guess i do love him, i..i do.

We should oh, keep moving.'' Luke said.

Yeah, we should.'' I said as we started walking.

Then we where to the middle of the bridge. Then they saw a man walking towards them.

You see him?'' Luke asked.

Yeah, i see him.'' I said.

Try to reason with him, don`t piss him off.'' Luke said.

I won`t.'' I said.

Then the man stopped and said.

Who are you?'' The man asked.

I`m Clementine, and this is Luke.'' I said.

Clementine and Luke, that sounds like a match, Cluke.'' The man said.

Anyway, who are you?'' Luke asked.

I`m Mathew, i live in that little house, i also have a group at that prison.'' Mathew said.

Can you take us, please? our group is all the way back there.'' Luke said.

Sure.'' Mathew said.

Thank you, thank you so much.'' Luke said.

Your welcome, hustle your group over here, and i`ll take...Mathew began, but then saw a figure approaching. Then we turned, and saw Nick.

The hell is he doing?'' I asked.

Then Nick pointed his riffle at Mathew, and Mathew pointed his riffle at Mathew.

No,no,no,no,no he`s with us.'' Luke said.

Then Luke and I turned and said.

NICK! NO!'' Luke yelled.

NO!'' I said as Nick pulled the trigger, and was heading for Luke.

Then i jumped in the way, and the bullet hit me in the shoulder.

CLEMENTINE!'' Luke yelled.

I fell on the ground whimpering.

I`m all right, Luke, i`m all right.'' I said.

That`s the second time he shot you.'' Luke said.

The bullet was heading towards you, Luke.'' I said.

Then Nick caught up with us, and Luke got mad.

What happened?'' Nick asked.

You shot, Clem.'' Luke said.

What?! i was trying to shoot him.'' Nick said pointing at Mathew.

The bullet was heading towards me, you almost shot the wrong person.'' Luke said.

I`m, i`m sorry.'' Nick said.

Then i got up, and stomped on Nick`s leg.

OUCH!'' Nick yelled out.

That was for my leg and my shoulder you idiot.'' I said.

Here.'' Luke said as he gave me a bandage.

Then Luke bandaged my wound.

Nick throw his riffle on the ground and crossed his arms.

The others are coming, when they catch up, lead the way.'' I said.

Okay.'' Mathew said.

Then later outside the prison.

The group have met Mathew and has made there way to the prison.

Okay, where here, now what?'' Rebecca asked.

I`ll open the door, then all of you can rest.'' Mathew said.

Then Luke looked at me.

Hey, you okay?'' Luke asked.

I`m fine, i`m fine.'' I said.

K, good, Luke really feel bad for shooting you.'' Luke said.

I didn`t respond, i just glared.

Look, i know your piss at him, but you gotta forgive him, he`s been through enough, he lost his mother, and he had to shoot.'' Luke said.

Then i started to frown, and felt bad.

Then Mathew knocked on the door.

Who is it?'' A voice asked.

It`s me, Mathew.'' Mathew said.

Then the door opened, and a group was standing.

Then we all walked in, and i saw the group and my eyes winded up, i saw a bunch of familiar faces.

It was: Kenny,Ben,Christa,Omid,Lilly,Glenn and Molly. I walked up and said.

Oh my god.'' I said.

Wait, Clem, you know these people?'' Luke asked,

Clementine, is that you?'' Kenny asked.

I started to cry, and i hugged him.

Kenny, you know her?'' A indian women asked.

We all do.'' Lilly said.

Then we broke the hug.

Look at you, all grown up and still wearing your hat.'' Kenny said.

You changed to, Kenny.'' I said.

Hi, oh Clementine.'' Ben said as he approached me.

Hi, Ben.'' I said as i hugged him. Then i broke the hug and said.

Still being a shitbird?'' I asked.

Ben chuckled.

Then Lilly approached me.

Hi, Clem, they told me about Lee, i`m so sorry.'' Lilly said as she hugged me

It`s okay.'' I said.

Then Christa and Omid approached me, and i hugged them both.

I thought i never get to see the day, i missed you two.'' I said.

We missed you to, sweety.'' Christa said.

Then we both broke the hug, and Molly approached me.

Hey, kid, i`m sorry about, Lee.'' Molly said.

It`s okay.'' I said as i hugged her.

Then i broke the hug and approached Glenn.

Funny, back at the drug store you where little, now you grown up.'' Glenn said.

Yeah, you haven`t changed much either, Glenn.'' I said.

Clem, are these people with you?'' Kenny asked.

Yes, there with me, Kenny, all of them.'' I said.

Okay, we can all talk inside.'' Kenny said.

Are you sure you don`t mind?'' Carlos asked.

Yes, please come in, it`s gonna rain soon.'' A man with a blue sweater said.

Then they all came in, and the gate closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is the end of this chapter, next chapter will be up soon, bye.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Together

Later in the prison.

The group have made there way inside the prison where the cells are for the criminals.

Then two men walked up. One of them had a crossbow, one of them was wearing a police uniform.

Who are these people?'' The man with the police uniform asked.

There survivors from the outside, one of them we know, and is our old friend.'' Kenny said smiling at me.

Well, i`m Rick.'' The man wearing the uniform said.

And i`m, Daryl.'' The man with the crossbow said.

Clementine.'' I said.

And what`s the people`s name?'' Lilly asked.

That, Luke,Nick,Pete,Rebecca,Alvin,Sarah and Carlos.'' I said.

Hey.'' Luke said greeting first.

Hi.'' Rick said.

Clem, let`s go talk, just Me,Lilly,Christa,Omid and Glenn.'' Kenny said.

Yeah okay, i`ll talk to you guys later.'' I said as i walked with my friends. Then we where in the cafeteria eating meat.

You know, i would expect, Lee to appear right next to ya. You two where like two peas in a pod.'' Kenny said.

Then i frowned, and Lilly hit Kenny on the head.

Ow, what?'' Kenny asked.

Then Kenny glanced at me looking sad, and realized that i was upset about his death.

Oh shit, i`m sorry, it`s just, hard to think about it ya know.'' Kenny said.

Yeah, Lee was a good man. I`ll never forget the day he helped me try to rescue that girl at the motor inn.'' Glenn said.

And i`ll never forget he help get medicine for my leg.'' Omid said.

And i`ll never forget he tried to revive my dad.'' Lilly said.

And i`ll never forget he saved me from falling.'' Ben said.

And i`ll never forget the day he saved me from that walker back at Crawford.'' Molly said.

And i`ll never forget he took care of my son. Even though i treated him like shit when he was trying to revive Larry. I just wish he was here now so i can apologize to him for acting like a dick to him, when i shouldn`t have.'' Kenny said blaming himself over the pass.

And i`ll never forget about the day we first met, and all the things we done together. And i got him killed.'' I said blaming myself.

Stop.'' Christa said.

It`s true, if i hadn`t ran away, maybe he would still be here.'' I said.

Hell, Clem, it`s not your fault.'' Ben said.

He`s with, Carley and his family now.'' Lilly said.

Then i lifted my head and said.

Carley? where Lee and?'' I began but interrupted by Kenny.

We all saw them up on the roof.'' Kenny said.

I shouldn`t have shot, Carley, i don`t know what happened, i wish i shouldn`t have done that to her. I`ll never forget it.'' Lilly said.

Anyway, where`d you end up?'' Glenn asked.

Alone, been captured by bandits and takin' there shit. And met a few survivors and they all died, and took there shit, and killed multiple walkers and bandits.'' I explained.

Damn, Lee taught you.'' Molly said.

Yeah. Then i met these new people. The guy in the ballcap shot me in the leg and in the arm.'' I said.

What? i`ll kill that motherfucker.'' Kenny said.

No, it`s alright. He`s gone through enough, said that he had to shoot his own mother.'' I said.

Damn.'' Ben said.

Fine, i won`t do nothin'.'' Kenny said.

Anyway, did uh, Lee save you?'' Glenn asked.

Yes, he did.'' Kenny said.

I knew it, i knew he would. That guy always did had a fire in him, sure as shit.'' Kenny said.

Yeah, when Lee told me he was bit, i had to put him down. Shoot him.'' I said.

Oh, i`m so sorry, honey.'' Christa said.

Well your here now, and you can stay with us, and your group to.'' Omid said.

Now hold on a damn minute. We don`t know these people.'' Kenny said.

Clem know em'.'' Lilly said.

Clem, do you trust them?'' Kenny asked.

Yes.'' I answered.

Would you trust them with your life?'' Kenny asked.

Yeah, they took care of me, they helped me. They even let me sleep in there cabin. Most of them.'' I said.

Okay then, then there staying.'' Lilly said.

Fine, but any bullshit, and there out of here.'' Kenny said.

Okay.'' I said.

Hey, Clem, i forgot to tell you that i have a daughter.'' Christa said.

You do?!'' I asked.

Yeah. I`ll go get her.'' Christa said as she went to go get her daughter.

So your a dad now?'' I asked looking at Omid.

Yeah, i am.'' Omid said.

Congrats, what`s her name?'' I asked.

Christy.'' Omid said.

That a cute name.'' I said.

Then Christa came back hold a baby. Then i approached her, and glanced at her, and she was such a cute-pie.

Aw, how cute.'' I said.

You wanna hold her?'' Christa asked.

Sure.'' I said.

Then Christa gave me Christy, and i smiled at her. Then she started crying. Then i rocked her, and she stopped crying and started smiling at me.

Your a natural.'' Christa said.

Look at you, your like a big sister.'' Kenny said.

Looks like you got the magic touch, kid.'' Molly said.

I think she likes you.'' Lilly said.

Yeah, she`s cute.'' I said.

Yeah, sometimes they look like there weird little aliens.'' Glenn said.

True.'' Ben said.

Then a indian women came in and approached Kenny.

Kenny, can you help Mathew and Rick outside with fixing the truck?'' The women asked.

Sure. Clem, this is Sarita, my girlfriend. Ain`t she beautiful?'' Kenny asked.

I smiled at Sarita.

It`s very nice to meet you, Clementine, i`m so glad you are here.'' Sarita said.

Thank you, i`m glad i`m here to.'' I said.

Then i gave Christy back to Christa.

I`ll go check on my friends.'' I said as i walked out.

I don`t trust those people, especially the one with the orange shirt and the sword.'' Kenny said.

Kenny, don`t make, Clementine upset. She`s here and she wants us to give them a chance.'' Lilly said.

You never gave, Carley a chance.'' Kenny said accusing Lilly.

Then Lilly glared at Kenny and walked out of the cafeteria.

Nice.'' Christa said as her and Omid walked out with Christy.

Me and my fucking mouth.'' Kenny said.

Then later upstairs.

Luke,Carlos,Rebecca and Alvin was talking, i approached them.

I have a bad feeling that carver`s men will capture us.'' Luke said.

I am to, Luke, but we gotta be calm and be carful.'' Carlos said.

Were safe here tonight, right?'' Rebecca asked.

We should, i mean they have gates and stuff to protect us.'' Alvin said.

Then i made my way to them.

Hey, Clem.'' Luke said.

Hi.'' I said.

So you know those people?'' Luke asked.

Yes, i thought i lost them all, but i didn`t, it`s like a dream come true.'' I said.

I bet it is.'' Luke said.

I`m going to go check on, Sarah.'' Carlos said as he walked away from the group.

Hey, Clem, can i talk to you for a minute?'' Luke asked me.

Sure.'' I said.

Then we both walked in one of the cells.

What`s up?'' I asked.

Remember back on the bridge? when oh.''Luke asked.

Yeah.'' I said.

Well, do you oh, like me, like, like me like me?'' Luke asked.

Oh, i think so.'' I said as i started to blush.

Well it`s just you kissed me on the cheek and on the head. And we`ve been spending a lotta time with each other to.'' Luke said.

What, you want another kiss?'' I asked giving him a smirk.

Well um.'' Luke started.

Okay then, but this is special.'' I said as i leaned to him, and kissed him on the lips. Luke started to sweat a little. Then i started to kiss on the right side of his neck.

How does that feel?'' I asked.

Well, um...good i guess.'' Luke said.

Then i started to smile, and said.

Yes, i do, like you like you.'' I said as i kissed him on the lips again.

Then i released him and walked out of the cell, and started walking.

Then outside, i saw the fences, they looked pretty strong.

Then i saw Molly talking to a thirteen year old boy. Then i approached Molly and the boy.

Hi, Molly.'' I greeted.

Hi, Kid.'' Molly greeted back.

Who`s she?'' The boy asked.

This is, Clementine. She`s an old friend. Clem, this is Carl, Rick`s son.'' Molly said.

So this is, Clementine. You look hot.'' Carl said.

Um, thanks, but if your trying to hit on me, it`s not gonna happen.'' I said.

That what he tried to do with me.'' Molly said.

Talk to you later.'' I said.

Molly nodded and went back talking to Carl.

Then i approached, Nick and Pete.

Hi, Pete, hi, asshole.'' I greeted.

Look, i understand if your pissed at me.'' Nick said.

She has every right to be pissed at ya, boy.'' Pete said.

But i was only tryin' to protect you and Luke.'' Nick said.

You almost shot Luke.'' I said.

That was a mistake, i thought i had a clear shot.'' Nick said.

You should`ve stayed with us like you where told.'' Pete said.

Stay out of this, Pete.'' Nick said.

Don`t talk to your, uncle like that, that`s disrespectful. Your suppose to treat him with respect.'' I said.

Thank you, Clem. Listen to her. At least she got some damn sense.'' Pete said.

Well,well,well, if it isn`t, Clementine.'' A man`s voice said.

Then i turned, and saw Hershel Greene.

Hershel!'' I said as i hugged him.

Oh god, i haven`t seen you eversense back on your farm. Wait, what are you doing here?'' I asked.

When you,Lee,Kenny and his family left. I met new survivors. Later my farm was taken over by walkers. The barn was on fire, and everything.'' Hershel explained.

Oh god, i`m so sorry. Wait, what happened to your leg?'' I asked as i noticed Hershel missing one leg.

A walker bit my leg, but Rick saved me by cutting it off quick.'' Hershel explained.

I`m sorry.'' I said.

They told me about what happened to Lee. I`m very sorry.'' Hershel apologized.

It`s fine. So are you still pissed at Kenny? about Shawn?'' I asked remembering Kenny not saving his son.

Not anymore. That`s in the past now. We must stick to the present now.'' Hershel said.

You and Lee are alike, having away with words.'' I said.

Yeah, well i better go help with dinner, they need me.'' Hershel said as he walked back inside.

Then i approached Glenn.

Hi, Clem.'' Glenn greeted.

Hi, Glenn.'' I said.

Who`s she?'' The women asked standing next to Glenn.

This is, Clementine. She was with me before i met you. Clem, this is Maggie. My wife.'' Glenn said.

Wow, that`s good. Congratioalations.''I said.

Thanks, oh, Sarita wants to speak to you. Said that there`s a surprise for ya.'' Glenn said.

Ok. Thanks for telling me.'' I said.

No prob.'' Glenn said.

Then i walked back inside the prison.

Then Sarita approached me.

Hello, Clementine.'' Sarita greeted.

Hi, Sarita.''I greeted back.

I want to show you your room, follow me.'' Sarita said.

Then we both walked to my room. Then we arrived to my room. And it was a cell, but it had a sign that said. ''Welcome home''.

It`s nice.'' I said.

Yes it is. And oh...Clem?'' Sarita said.

I turned to, Sarita.

Yeah?'' I asked.

You and Kenny do know each other. But does he seem a bit different to you?'' Sarita asked.

He looks like the same old, Kenny. But he never had the beard when we where together.'' I said.

Oh, well okay, that is all i needed to know.'' Sarita said.

Okay.'' I said.

Dinner will be ready in any minute, just stay and get comfortable.'' Sarita said as she walked out of my cell or room.

Then i sat my backpack down, and i laid on my bed. I closed my eyes. Then i started to have a vision like. I..i saw me and Lee sitting right next to each other, back in the Rv. Then changed. And then i me in a room. And i saw me and Luke doing ''it''. Then the vision was over, and i opened my eyes. Then i got up, and i herd the bell rang.

Dinner time.'' Hershel called out.

Then i got out of my bed, and walked out, and walked in the cafeteria. Then i sat at a table where all the prison and cabin members was at. We where eating Chili for dinner. I grabbed my spoon and started eating and drinking my water.

So, Clem, how are you liking it here?'' Luke asked.

It`s fine i guess. I mean we have food supplies,medical supplies,tons of weapons, and all my friends are here, like a big family.'' I said.

Well i`m glad you feel that way.'' Luke said smiling at me.

Then i smiled at him and i started to blush.

Clem, what happened back at the cell.'' Luke started but i interrupted him.

I know, that was not like me, sorry. I don`t know what the hell got over me. I think i just...i don`t know.'' I said.

Well, i was about to say was. I like you-like you to. I`m-Clem i`m in love with you.'' Luke said.

Then i smiled and said that.

I`m in love with you to.'' I said.

Then we all herd everybody saying ''aw'' to us.

Oh shit.'' Luke said.

Please ignore us.'' I said as i started to chuckle.

Then Kenny approached with Chili, and sat next to Luke.

Hi, Clem.'' Kenny said.

Hi, Kenny.'' I said.

So how`s the food, uh..Luke?'' Kenny asked.

It`s good.'' Luke said.

I uh, herd that you two love each other.'' Kenny said.

Yeah, we do.'' Luke said.

Got a problem, Kenny?'' I asked looking at him.

I just want to ask that is he the right one, Clem.'' Kenny said.

Yes, he is the one, Kenny. Don`t get huffy at us.'' I said.

I`m just concerned about your safety, Clem.'' Kenny said.

Well, i can handle myself.'' I said.

I know you can, Clem. But i made a promise to, Lee that i would look after you.'' Kenny said.

I know you did, Kenny. But i want you to stop treating me like a little girl.'' I said.

I just want you to be safe.'' Kenny said.

I wish, Lee was here, he would let me'' I began but Kenny interrupted me.

Well he`s not, because you got him killed if you hadn`t ran away.'' Kenny said.

Then my eyes winded up, and my blood was pumping hot. Then i throw my spoon on the table, and ran crying.

Clem wait.'' Kenny said.

Then Lilly approached Kenny, and slapped him on the face.

Ouch!'' Kenny said.

Why did you say that?'' Lilly asked.

I`m sorry okay? I don`t know what the fuck came over me.'' Kenny said.

Clementine, just wants you to treat her like a grown up, not like a little girl. Get that through your fuckin' skull.'' Lilly said as she walked away.

I was laying down in my room wiping the tears off my face. Then i got a picture of Lee out and said.'' Oh, Lee, what would you do, would you treat me like a little girl or a survivor?'' I asked. Then i closed my eyes, and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. It`s called.'' Carver strikes.''. Okay bye. And i know why you folks are asking why Clem was being a little sexy for Luke. I just wanted to add drama and more romance into this. Bye. And i would like to thank everyone who`s been supporting this story. All the guests,fanfictionisahobby,Da sunflowerKOOLKITTEN,KawaiiBABE,Daisyfan9,PeanutFangirl, and Mostly TWDG. And also, i heard about Kiwipunch99. I`m so sorry. Please get better. I`ll pray for you. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7 Carver strikes

(Clementine pov)

I opened my eyes, and got out of bed, i walked out of my cell. I looked outside the window, i saw that it was morning. I also saw Luke and Nick helping Kenny and Glenn loading food in boxes. Then Luke saw me, and gave me a small wave. I gave him a small wave, and i walked away from the window and downstairs.

Then i went into the cafeteria and saw Lilly eating with a women. I approached them and smiled.

Mourning.'' I said.

Mourning, Clem.'' Lilly said.

Who`s she?'' I asked noticing the women.

This is my bestfriend, Penny.'' Lilly said.

Hello.'' Penny greeted.

Have some cereal.'' Lilly offered giving me a bowl of cereal.

I sat down, and was eating my cereal.

So, you and Luke?'' Lilly said smirking.

I know you herd us at dinner. It was romantic, i just feel like i have a connection between me and him.'' I said.

Yeah, okay.'' Lilly said.

I think it`s cute. You should have your names mixed, i know, Cluke.'' Penny said.

Cluke, ha, i like that.'' I said.

Yeah, anyway. I herd about what Kenny said. He feels bad for what he said.'' Lilly said.

Kenny, never said that to me, and i already feel bad enough that i got Lee killed.'' I said.

Kenny is just goin' through some tough shit right now'' Lilly said.

I looked down sadly and nodded.

Then a 11 year old girl named, chelsea walked in.'' Hi girls'' Chelsea greet.

Hi, Chelsea.'' Lilly and Penny greeted back.

Who`s she?'' Chelsea asked noticing me.

This is my friend. ''Clementine''. Clem this is Chelsea.'' Lilly said.

Hi.'' I greeted.

Hello. How are you liking this place soo far?'' Chelsea asked.

Great. I fill safe here.'' I said.

Yeah, it is really safe.'' Chelsea said.

Them Molly came in.

Then they herd a honking noise. We all went outside, and we saw a truck and four people standing outside the gate.

The hell is going on?'' I asked Luke.

Carver.'' Luke said.

Then Carver got out of the vehicle and was standing in the middle of his group.

Hello, Luke,Carlos,Nick,Pete and Clementine.'' Carver greeted.

Clem, you know this guy?'' Kenny asked.

Yeah, well a little bit.'' I said.

Where`s, Rebecca?'' Carver asked.

We ain`t telling you shit.'' Nick said.

Fine, have it your way. Johnny.'' Carver said turning to the guard. Then Johnny went in the truck. They all knew what he was gonna do.

Oh shit!'' Ben said.

MOVE!'' Rick yelled.

Then they all got out of the way. And the truck smash through the gate and hit a guy, and the guy was dead.

Terry!'' Kenny said.

Then Lilly got her gun out, and aimed at Johnny, then Lilly pulled the trigger, and shot Johnny in the neck and blood squirted out of the wound on his neck and he was chocking. Then Carver and his group was mad. Then Carver grabbed a girl named Jessica, and shot her in the head, and she was dead.

Oh shit!'' I said.

JESSICA!'' Daryl said.

Then Kenny got his gun out, and had it aimed at Carver`s head. Then Carver grinned and a oranged hair women in his group walked with Mathew with him tied up.

MATHEW!'' Walter said.

Kenny, don`t shoot.'' Sarita said.

Then Kenny lowered his gun and glared.

Tie em' up and load them in the truck.'' Carver said.

Will do.'' A man wearing a army uniform (Troy) said as he approached Kenny and tied him up. Then a women with orange hair (Bonnie) approached Sarita and tied her up. Then i glared and i sneaked away and went into the prison. Then i started calling Rebecca,Sarah and Alvin`s names.

Rebecca,Alvin,Sarah, where are you?'' I asked.

Clem, what`s going on?'' Rebecca asked appearing out of her cell.

Carver is here, they killed two of our people and they have the rest of our group kept hostage.'' I said.

Carver`s here!?'' Sarah said terrified.

Bec, we gotta go.'' Alvin said.

No! we haft to rescue them.'' Rebecca said.

How? they got guns.'' Alvin said.

So do we.'' Rebecca said.

But they got more people. Where fucked.'' Alvin said.

Then Carver busted in with a riffle.

Rebecca, i know your here, the girl,Alvin and Sarah to. Our baby deserves to be raised, in a place of safty, so show your fuckin' faces.'' Carver said.

Then they all quickly lowered down, and crawled in a cell.

Ok, what do we do?'' Rebecca asked.

We may have no choice but do what the man said.'' Alvin said.

No! i`m not letting him touch my baby.'' Rebecca said.

But...Rebecca started but then Carver shouted and hear what he haft to say.

OKAY THEN, NOTHING? I`M REAL DISAPOINTED, I WANTED TO MAKE THIS EASY, BUT YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE!'' Carver shouted as he snapped his fingers and Bonnie came out with Carlos.

Dad!'' Sarah said.

Then Carver grabbed Carlos`s neck and hit him in the stomach and the face, then he fell on the floor coughing up blood.

Tell me. Where`s Rebecca?'' Carver asked glaring at Carlos.

Carlos gave Carver the middle finger. Then Carver grabbed the middle finger and ''Snap'' he broke it.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' Carlos screamed.

Then Carver kicked Carlos in the face.

Where is Rebecca?'' Carver asked.

F...fuck...you.'' Carlos said.

Then Carver kicked him in the balls.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' Carlos screamed.

Dad!'' Sarah said as she ran.

Sarah, wait!'' I said trying to stop her. Then Sarah made her way down stairs, then Troy grabbed Sarah and slapped her, then threw her on the ground and bent down and tied her up.

Good, put her in with the others.'' Carver demanded.

Will do.'' Troy said as he grabbed Sarah`s legs and started dragging her to the truck with everyone else.

Then Carver looked at Bonnie.

Bonnie, take this peace of shit back to the truck with the others.'' Carver demanded.

Bonnie nodded and tied up Carlos and he started walking him back to the truck. Then Carver went upstairs.

Shit, he`s coming!'' I whispered.

What do we do?'' Rebecca asked.

Then i turned and saw a knife.

Stay here, i`ll be right back.'' I said as i walked out.

Clem wait!'' Rebecca said.

Hey, Carver.'' I said.

Carver grinned evilly.

So we meet again.'' Carver said.

Yeah.'' I said as i got the knife out.

What are you gonna do? Kill me and my group and free all your friends?'' Carver asked.

That`s what i`m plannin' on doin'.'' I said.

Well, Clementine. That`s not gonna happen.'' Carver said smirking.

Then I ran up to Carver and stabbed him in the shoulder. Then Carver punched me and I fell on the Carver pulled the knife out. Then I kicked him in the leg and he fell. Then I started punching him in the face. Then he punched me in the face and I fell on the ground. Then Carver stabbed my shoulder where Nick shot me.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I screamed.

The pain was horrible, it hurt worse then the dog bite and the gunshot. Then i herd Rebecca's voice.

Bill! Stop!" Rebecca shouted.

I saw Rebecca and Alvin standing.

Oh." Carver said as he stopped and yanked the knife out and approach Rebecca and Alvin.

So, Alvin." Carver said.

You, Motherfucker. Think you can fuck my wife and get away with it? I'm glad i killed George." Alvin said.

Then Carver glared and stabbed Alvin in the heart and Alvin fell and was coughing up blood. Then Rebecca bent down.

Alvin! Oh my God!" Rebecca said.

I...love...you...Bec." Alvin said.

Then Alvin died, those were his last words.

No." I said weakly.

Then Carver grabbed Rebecca's arm and pulled her up.

Let's go, he's dead.'' Carver said.

Then Troy walked up.

Troy, tie her up." Carver said.

what about the other one?" Troy asked.

Leave her for the walkers. Let's go" Carver said.

Then they walked to the truck leaving me behind. Then i herd a truck driving.

Then i closed my eyes and i was unconchies.

Clem`s dream.

Clem, Clementine.'' A voice said.

I woke up, and i saw Lee.

Lee. Am i dead?'' I asked.

No, Sweet pea, your not dead, just nocked out.'' Lee said.

I miss you.'' I said.

I know, i miss you to.'' Lee said.

Then i frowned.

Lee, i need to get back to them. Luke,Kenny, all of them.'' I said.

I know you do, sweety. You must wake up.'' Lee said.

Okay, i will.'' I said.

Then i smiled and there was a bright light. Then the light died and i herd a voice.

Clem...clem, wake up.'' A male`s voice said.

Then i woke up, and i saw Luke.

Luke.'' I said.

Then Luke helped me get up.

You alright?'' Luke asked me.

I`m fine, how did you escape?'' I asked.

I sneaked away while Bonnie and Troy wasn`t lookin'. Wait, what did Carver do to you?'' Luke asked.

I had a little fight with him. And...Alvin.'' I said turning to him as i saw his dead body.

I know, i...i shot him, he turned and i shot him.'' Luke said.

Fuck.'' I said looking down. Then i herd crying.

What`s that?'' I asked

Babies.'' Luke said.

Then we both started running where we herd the crying. Then we arrived where we herd the crying and saw two babies in a crib.

Christy and another baby girl (Judith Grimes, Rick`s daughter).

It`s Christy and Judith.'' Luke said.

Carver didn`t find them, thank God.'' I said.

Ok, here`s the plan, we gather up all the food and weapons around this place and go and save them.'' Luke said.

Ok, how far is there camp?'' I asked.

It`s not far, i know where it is.'' Luke said.

Ok, ok, let`s hit the road.'' I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is the end of this chapter. Please don`t be pissed. <strong>

**Here are the people in the prison group that has been captured.**

**Kenny,Christa,Omid,Ben,Molly,Lilly,Rick,Carl,Daryl,Hershel,Maggie,Chelsea,Penny,Mathew,Walter,Judith,Christy,Pete,Nick,Luke,Rebecca,Clem,Sarah,and,Carlos.**

**Deaths.**

**OC: Jessica,Terry, and Alvin.**

**More people coming soon, and more Cluke love.**

**Bye.**


End file.
